ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Town
The Town was a Mafia-style roleplay set in Melville. It ran from June-August 2015. The lines between "good" and "bad" were more blurred than in previous Mafia games, due to the natures and motives of the different factions. This event was coordinated by Carrie and GLQ. Characters Player Characters: Ronan Vudal, Ivan Tout, Coriander Nix, Arlie Brook, Catalina Livington, Pansy Livington, Laurie Blackwell, Carlos Allende, Leira C. Reef, Sebastian McKenzies-Forbes-Thurlow-Thomas, Fortune Hart , Drale Gresher , Aerona Tolbert , Victoria Sheridan, Joan Wrigley, Ene Allikhing, Ezekiel Ward , Jensa Noberry, Sampson Thorpe, Quentin Nook, Rusty, Laffz. (Some) NPCs: Tierney Potter, Caraway Nix, Kree, Ciseon, Miles Ellis. Plot The Council which preside over Melville have become more than a little oppressive. While they assert that 'Life is Good', a number of citizens are not entirely persuaded. One group in particular, known throughout the game as the Resistance, take their displeasure a step further than most. They interfere with the radio waves to spread their ideas, hang an effigy of the Chair of the Council outside City Hall and, at the start of the roleplay, leave a written warning on the Wall to let the town know that actual deaths will come next. With regards to gameplay, the Resistance behaved like the Mafia of previous games: they chose somebody to kill in the second half of each round, while in the first half avoiding being voted for execution by the townspeople (who, in metagame at least, were aligned with the Council). Within the broad categories of Resistance and Town, there were several special roles which granted their holders additional abilities to aid their factions in various ways. These roles are detailed below. Roles Standard: *'12' vanilla Town. *'3' vanilla Resistance. Special Roles *Investigator (Town) - "Hand-picked from the ranks of the City Guard, the undercover investigator seeks to do a clandestine survey of the residents of Melville in order to ferret out the guilty. Each night, he submits a name to me and is told whether or not that person is guilty." - Carrie *Paranoid Investigator (Town) - "With such wicked crime afoot, the town needs more than one investigator, right? Only this bloke is a bit... anxious. Each night, he submits a name to me and is told whether or not that person is guilty. ... The thing is, he might be a little ah, liberal, in his estimates. The paranoid investigator is told that all guilty people are guilty, but he by the whims of a dice-roll, also has a 75% chance of being told that the innocent are guilty. Both the Investigator and Paranoid Investigator are told they're merely the Investigator; they must figure out through in-game execution results whether or not they are paranoid." - Carrie *Vigilante (Town) - "The Council is great and all... but their means of finding the Resistance are so ineffective! Good thing we've got our own Vigilante, right? The Vigilante begins the game with an (illegal, ironically: there are no firearms allowed for ordinary civilians in Melville!) gun, with three precious bullets in it. At night, he may choose to fire that gun to kill people he believes are guilty. But be careful; if he kills an innocent, he'll die of guilt the next day." - Carrie *Clairvoyant (Town) - "After an ill-advised shimmy up over the Wall, and an encounter with some interesting creatures in the Wood, the clairvoyant developed some... interesting... powers. Utilizing this, throughout the course of the game she has three opportunities to select a dead person at night with whom to communicate privately; they may then share information and theories. Be careful with your choices, though, clairvoyant: you may only select any one individual once. " - Carrie *Bookkeeper (Town) - "A Council-appointed busybody who keeps meticulous records on the citizens of the town. Although their records haven't proven sufficient to ferret out the Resistance, they have, as a small consolation, at least figured out the identities of the other town special roles. At game start, the Bookkeeper is given a list of four names, those names corresponding to the other special town roles. They are not told which person is in which particular role, but can utilize this information to know who not to vote for in executions, and so that they can more diligently pore over posts made by these people looking for clues." - Carrie *Forger (Resistance) - "Wills, pah. So trite. Throughout the game, the forger has three chances to tamper with wills of town members. Upon death, the forged will, rather than the original one, will be displayed for the town to see." - Carrie *Paralyzer (Resistance) - "Selects a person each night who will be paralyzed the next day-- mentally, at least. Inducing anxiety in their target, the target is then left unable to stomach the idea of executing anybody, and may not vote in that day's execution. Any one individual may only be targeted twice throughout the game, so act wisely, Paralyzer!" - Carrie *Secret Role (Secret Faction) - The cult leader was the head of the Cult of Ranumgen, a faction which was kept hidden from the other players at game start. Each turn, they had the option to either recruit somebody into the cult or kill them. They were unable to take the same action more than two turns in a row- for example, if they recruited two new cult members in a row, they would be required to kill somebody on the third turn. To carry out an action three names were submitted, and a die was rolled to determine which of those three would be acted upon. Upon the death of the cult leader, everybody else in the cult would also die. Anybody who previously held a power role lost it upon joining the cult, and were not permitted to reveal their previous affiliation to the cult's other members. Anybody, town or Resistance, could be recruited or killed. Members of the cult could not vote in executions, and their win condition was to outnumber the town, by whatever means. Category:The Town